Unspoken (1 of 2)
by channim61
Summary: Satu pikiran yang sama setiap mereka melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka berpacaran.


**Part 1**

Satu pikiran yang sama setiap mereka melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Mereka berpacaran.

Bukannya tanpa alasan mereka memberikan pernyataan seperti itu. Karena pada kenyataannya, setiap ada Chanyeol di situ pastilah Baekhyun juga bersama dengannya. Dan bukan seperti dua sahabat yang akrab— atau mungkin bisa dibilang sedikit terlalu akrab, mereka melakukan hal-hal kecil yang mungkin mereka sendiri tidak menyadarinya mengundang pemikiran orang lain bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

Seperti saat Chanyeol mengajak teman-temannya, tentu saja termasuk Baekhyun untuk ditraktirnya makan siang. Chanyeol akan membiarkan teman-temannya untuk memilih menu makan siang mereka, kemudian ia akan sibuk merekomendasikan menu ini itu pada Baekhyun yang hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Dan pada akhirnya Chanyeol-lah yang akan memesankan menu untuk Baekhyun.

Saat pesanan mereka jadi, Chanyeol akan membawa nampannya beserta nampan milik Baekhyun menuju meja mereka.

"Ini."

Chanyeol meletakkan nampan berisi makanan dan minuman ke hadapan Baekhyun yang melebarkan matanya melihat makanan lezat itu. Perutnya memang sudah berteriak kelaparan sejak tadi.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol," ucap Baekhyun.

"Tidak masalah," balas Chanyeol ringan kemudian mengambil sendoknya dan bersiap untuk melahap makanannya. "Selamat makan!"

Teman-temannya hanya akan memandangi mereka dengan senyum geli melihat perlakuan Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun. Mereka tidak tahu pasti apa hubungan di antara keduanya, karena setiap kali mereka bertanya apakah keduanya berpacaran, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kompak menjawab tidak.

"Apa kalian tidak bosan menanyakan itu? Telingaku saja gatal setiap kalian bertanya hal itu," komentar Chanyeol sembari mengunyah daging.

Sehun, teman dekat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mendengus geli mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Hei, kalau kalian tidak bertingkah layaknya sepasang kekasih mulut kami juga tidak akan gatal menanyakan hal itu."

Chanyeol menelan makanannya. "Bertingkah seperti apa?"

Baekhyun yang sedang menikmati makanannya akhirnya mulai tertarik dengan adegan di depannya. Sehun menyendokkan sesuap nasi dan menyuruh Jongin untuk membuka mulutnya. Dan Jongin yang sebenarnya malas menanggapi Sehun, dengan enggan membuka sedikit mulutnya sebelum kemudian Sehun menyuapkan sesendok penuh nasi itu ke mulut Jongin dengan sedikit paksaan. Jongin terbatuk-batuk setelahnya.

Melihat itu, Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalian berlebihan. Kami tidak seperti itu. Benar kan, Baek?"

Baekhyun yang entah sedang memikirkan sesuatu di kepalanya merasa disadarkan kembali oleh realita dan menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang duduk di sampingnya.

Lelaki berwajah manis itu tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan Chanyeol. Sebelum ia kembali fokus pada makanannya, tiba-tiba tangan Chanyeol meraih sisi wajahnya.

"Kau makan seperti anak kecil," sindirnya sembari mengambil butiran nasi yang menempel di pipi Baekhyun dan membawanya ke mulutnya, lalu dengan santai melanjutkan makannya.

Sehun dan Jongin yang melihat kejadian itu hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala dan menyerah untuk mempertanyakan lebih lanjut mengenai hubungan mereka sebenarnya. Sementara Baekhyun, ia memandangi nasinya dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Ia merasa telinganya memanas namun berusaha mengabaikan hal itu dengan menyendokkan kembali makanan ke mulutnya.

Chanyeol menyampirkan ransel ke bahunya dan melangkah sambil bersiul menuju kelas Baekhyun. Sesampainya di depan pintu kelas sahabatnya itu, Chanyeol melongokkan kepalanya dan mendapati Baekhyun yang sedang membereskan buku-bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

Kelas itu sepi dan hanya ada Baekhyun di dalamnya. Mendadak sebuah ide jahil muncul di kepala Chanyeol. Lelaki itu pelan-pelan meraih pintu kelas Baekhyun yang terbuka kemudian dengan keras menutupnya.

 _Brak!_

Baekhyun yang tengah menarik resleting ranselnya menoleh kaget ke arah pintu kelasnya yang sekarang tertutup. Lelaki itu buru-buru menghampiri pintu dan mencoba membukanya.

 _Cklek. Cklek._

"P- Pintunya terkunci…" lirih Baekhyun. Ia mulai panik. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menggedor-gedor pintu kayu itu dengan kepalan tangannya. Namun tetap saja pintu itu tidak mau terbuka.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas. Siapa yang melakukan ini? Seingat Baekhyun dia tidak pernah punya musuh di sekolah ini. Tapi bagaimana kalau ia benar-benar akan terkunci semalaman di sini?

Dengan kalut Baekhyun bergerak menuju tasnya untuk mengambil ponsel. Ia harus menghubungi Chanyeol. Biasanya lelaki itu selalu menjemputnya di kelas sepulang sekolah jika ia tidak ada kegiatan, tapi lelaki itu belum muncul juga sedari tadi.

 _Jangan-jangan Chanyeol sudah pulang duluan_ , batin Baekhyun cemas. Ia menekan satu tombol untuk panggilan cepat di ponselnya kemudian menunggu Chanyeol untuk menerima telponnya.

Ponsel di saku celana Chanyeol berbunyi. Chanyeol yang bersandar pada pintu untuk mencegah agar pintu itu tidak dapat dibuka langsung panik. Ia lupa mematikan ponselnya, dan sekarang benda itu berbunyi semakin nyaring.

Dari dalam kelas, Baekhyun mendengar nada dering ponsel yang sangat ia hapal. Perlahan ia mendekati pintu dan menempelkan telinganya di sana, mendengarkan dengan seksama bunyi ponsel itu.

"Yah, Park Chanyeol!" seru Baekhyun sembari menggedor pintu. "Buka pintunya!"

Chanyeol tersentak dan berbalik menghadap pintu yang digedor dengan keras dari dalam. Akhirnya ia menyerah dan membukakan pintu itu untuk Baekhyun.

Melihat wajah masam pada lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu, Chanyeol hanya bisa memamerkan sederetan giginya yang rapi.

Baekhyun tidak menggubrisnya dan berjalan melewatinya dengan langkah cepat. Chanyeol buru-buru mengikutinya.

Sepertinya Chanyeol telah berhasil membuat Baekhyun kesal. Ekspresi sahabatnya itu terlihat sangat kesal dan ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tapi kenapa itu malah terlihat lucu di mata Chanyeol?

"Hei, kau marah?" tanya Chanyeol, menyenggol bahu Baekhyun dengan bahunya saat mereka berdiri menunggu bus.

Baekhyun hanya diam. Tatapannya tetap tertuju lurus ke depan, tidak ingin bertatap muka dengan Chanyeol.

"Byun Baekhyun," panggil Chanyeol.

Mendengar nama lengkapnya disebut membuat hati Baekhyun mencelos. Entah kenapa setiap kali Chanyeol menyebut namanya secara lengkap, ia merasa aneh. Rasanya seperti ia ingin terus-terusan dipanggil seperti itu.

 _Hah, berpikir apa kau ini?_

Baekhyun mencengkeram tali ranselnya sebelum kemudian berbalik menghadap Chanyeol. Ia mendongak pada sahabatnya yang memasang wajah memelas itu.

"Itu tadi tidak lucu, tahu!" gerutunya.

"Aku—"

"Kau tahu aku paling tidak suka sendirian di ruangan tapi kau malah—"

Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong karena tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik kepalanya menuju dadanya dan mendekapnya erat. Baekhyun merasa jantungnya hampir saja berhenti dan tubuhnya serasa kaku. Ia membeku di sana.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku tahu kau tidak suka sendirian dan malah mengerjaimu," ucap Chanyeol sambil mengacak pelan rambut Baekhyun. Kemudian ia menarik dirinya dan menatap Baekhyun yang menunduk.

"Kau mau memaafkanku, kan?"

Namun Baekhyun tak sempat menanggapi Chanyeol karena ia sibuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang berdebar tak semestinya. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol menariknya untuk naik ke atas bus.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bukanlah sahabat dari kecil. Mereka bahkan baru bertemu saat hari pertama SMA mereka dimulai.

Halaman sekolah sudah memadat seiring dengan matahari yang semakin meninggi. Upacara di hari pertama sekolah adalah sesuatu yang menjadi keharusan dan sekaligus dibenci oleh para siswa. Mereka harus berdiri setidaknya satu jam di bawah teriknya sinar matahari dan berpeluh ria.

Namun seorang siswa dengan _nametag_ bertuliskan Byun Baekhyun tidak terlihat mengeluh dengan rutinitas itu. Ia senang dapat bersekolah di sana. Sekolah itu adalah impiannya. Setiap hari ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk belajar agar ia bisa mengerjakan ujian masuk SMA itu dan diterima di sana. Dan rupanya usahanya tidak sia-sia. Selain dapat bersekolah di SMA impiannya, ternyata ia juga mendapatkan hal lain.

Lima menit sebelum upacara dimulai. Baekhyun merapikan seragamnya dan membenarkan letak _nametag_ -nya. Ia mengangguk puas pada dirinya sendiri sebelum mengarahkan pandangannya kembali ke depan.

Seseorang berdiri di sebelahnya dengan napas terengah-engah. Baekhyun menoleh dan menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. Sepertinya anak itu terlambat dan buru-buru masuk ke barisan. Baekhyun belum mengenal teman-teman sekelasnya jadi ia pikir lelaki tinggi itu adalah salah satu teman sekelasnya juga.

Lelaki tinggi itu mengatur napasnya lalu menoleh pada Baekhyun yang memandanginya. Ia memamerkan senyumnya.

"Hai."

Baekhyun seketika membeku.

"Park Chanyeol."

Lelaki bernama Chanyeol itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman. Baekhyun menerima uluran tangannya dengan ragu, namun akhirnya ia menjabat tangan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol menggenggamnya sejenak.

"Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun," ucap Baekhyun pelan.

"Di sini kau rupanya!"

Suara seorang guru merusak momen mereka. Keduanya tersentak kaget dan menoleh ke belakang. Namun Chanyeol yang lebih terkejut. Ia melebarkan matanya saat ia melihat seorang guru dengan tongkat kayu di tangan itu.

"Ma-maaf, Pak!" seru Chanyeol sambil berkali-kali membungkuk.

"Kau ini! Anak baru sudah berani terlambat dan kabur ke barisan lain!" Guru itu memukul kaki Chanyeol dengan tongkatnya, membuat Chanyeol mengaduh kesakitan.

"Mana _nametag_ -mu!?" bentak sang guru.

"Uhm- itu- tertinggal di rumah, Pak…"

"Dasar! Siapa namamu?"

"Ch- Chanyeol, Pak."

"Ikut saya sekarang!"

Guru galak itu menggiring Chanyeol menuju kantor guru dengan sesekali memukulkan tongkatnya ke kaki Chanyeol dan lelaki itu akan melompat-lompat kesakitan. Baekhyun mengiringi kepergian mereka lewat matanya dan diam-diam tersenyum geli.

Hari pertama sekolah masih terasa canggung bagi Baekhyun, apalagi dia termasuk orang yang kurang pintar bersosialisasi. Jadi, saat jam istirahat Baekhyun hanya duduk sendiri di bangku kafeteria dan menyesap susu kotaknya. Suasana di kafeteria sudah pasti ramai dengan perut-perut yang minta diisi. Beruntung ia mendapat tempat di salah satu sudut kafeteria itu.

Baekhyun menyedot susu kotaknya sambil melihat ke sekeliling. Kemudian pandangannya terhenti pada sesosok lelaki tinggi dengan nampan di tangannya dan terlihat bodoh di antara keramaian.

Hampir saja Baekhyun akan melambaikan tangannya saat lelaki itu juga melihat ke arah Baekhyun dan tersenyum lebar. Chanyeol, lelaki itu langsung mengambil langkah lebar untuk menghampiri bangku Baekhyun. Entah karena kakinya yang terlalu panjang, atau dia yang terlalu bersemangat, Chanyeol tersandung kakinya sendiri dan berakhir di lantai kafeteria.

Baekhyun yang melihat adegan itu melebarkan matanya terkejut, sebelum kemudian tertawa kecil sembari menghampiri Chanyeol yang sekarang terlihat lebih bodoh di lantai dengan kuah sup membasahi seragamnya. Beberapa siswa menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dengan tatapan kasihan dan sebagian lain dengan terang-terangan menertawainya. Chanyeol malu setengah mati.

"Lihat apa kalian!?" bentak Chanyeol kesal.

Akhirnya para siswa itu berpaling dari Chanyeol dan kembali pada aktivitas mereka yang tertunda.

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu Chanyeol untuk berdiri. Kemudian lelaki itu mengajaknya untuk duduk di bangku miliknya.

Setelah mereka duduk berhadapan, Baekhyun mengambil tisu dari sakunya dan menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol malah menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun! Kau benar-benar penyelamatku!" Chanyeol memasang wajah memelas yang malah terlihat kocak di mata Baekhyun. "Aku tidak punya teman, hu hu hu. Dari pagi aku dihukum di kantor guru. Kau mengingatku, kan? Aku yang tadi pagi—"

"Iya, aku ingat. Chanyeol?" Baekhyun tersenyum.

Melihat senyum Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol ikut merekahkan senyumnya.

"Wah, kau mengingat namaku! Hebat!"

Baekhyun hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya menghadapi tingkah Chanyeol yang sedikit kekanakkan untuk usia seseorang yang duduk di bangku SMA. Ia melihat nampan Chanyeol yang berantakan karena sebagian besar isinya terbuang sia-sia di lantai kafeteria. Jadi ia mengambil _sandwich_ -nya yang masih utuh dan menaruhnya di nampan Chanyeol.

"Makanlah."

Chanyeol menatap sepotong _sandwich_ di hadapannya, lalu mendongak pada Baekhyun yang sibuk kembali dengan kotak susunya. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, ia langsung mengambil _sandwich_ itu dan memakannya dengan lahap. Ia memang sudah kelaparan sejak tadi pagi. Ia bangun kesiangan dan tidak sempat memakan sarapannya. Sampai di sekolah ia malah kena hukum guru karena terlambat dan atributnya tidak lengkap. Memang sial hari ini bagi Chanyeol, tapi untungnya ia bertemu Baekhyun. Baekhyun membuat harinya tidak terlalu buruk, ia rasa?

Dan sejak hari itulah keduanya tidak dapat dipisahkan. Chanyeol akan selalu menemani Baekhyun yang setiap saat hanya sibuk dengan bukunya, dan Baekhyun berterimakasih kepada Chanyeol karena anak itu membantunya mendapatkan lebih banyak teman. Teman-teman Chanyeol otomatis akan menjadi temannya juga, bahkan ia dekat dengan beberapa teman Chanyeol yang lain seperti Sehun dan Jongin. Sehun menganggap Baekhyun seperti adiknya sendiri, dan Jongin kebetulan berada di satu klub sekolah yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun merasa beruntung memiliki Chanyeol sebagai sahabatnya.

Mengantri selama beberapa jam ternyata cukup untuk membuat kaki Chanyeol pegal dan sedikit sakit untuk digerakkan. Tapi itu sebanding dengan dua tiket yang kini telah berada di genggamannya. Film aksi keluaran terbaru yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh banyak orang. Chanyeol akan mengajak Baekhyun untuk menonton nanti malam, jadi ia harus mendapatkan tiket itu sebelum kehabisan.

Dengan dua tiket di tangan, Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya untuk menemui Baekhyun sembari menyenandungkan nada. Ia tak sabar untuk segera menunjukkan tiket itu pada Baekhyun dan mereka akan menonton film itu bersama. Membeli popcorn dan minuman, lalu duduk bersebelahan menonton film, mungkin juga bergandengan tangan…

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pikiran aneh yang tiba-tiba menyerbu otaknya. Ia hampir sampai di ruang klub yang Baekhyun ikuti dan ia dapat melihat sahabatnya itu sudah keluar dari ruangan, bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Baekhyun!" seru Chanyeol sembari mempercepat langkahnya.

Saat ia sampai di hadapan Baekhyun, lelaki itu berhenti. "Ayo kita menonton film! Aku sudah membeli tiket."

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya mendengar ajakan Chanyeol.

"Film apa?"

Chanyeol baru menyadari bahwa Jongin ada di belakang Baekhyun. Mereka memang berada di satu klub yang sama. Lelaki berkulit sawo matang itu melangkah ke samping Baekhyun.

"Ah- itu, film aksi yang baru saja rilis," jawab Chanyeol ragu.

"Aku juga mau menonton!"

"Kalau begitu kita tonton bersama saja, bagaimana?" usul Baekhyun.

Chanyeol langsung menyembunyikan dua tiket yang sudah dibelinya ke balik punggungnya.

"Hm…"

"Kau beli berapa tiket?" tanya Jongin.

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Chanyeol menunjukkan dua tiket yang memang sengaja dibelinya untuk menonton bersama Baekhyun saja. Entah mengapa ia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama Baekhyun. Bukannya ia tidak ingin bermain dengan teman-temannya yang lain, hanya saja…

"Oh, kau ingin mengajak Baekhyun berkencan?" Jongin melipat tangannya di dada.

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya kaget, sementara Baekhyun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah itu benar. Chanyeol mengajaknya berkencan? Itu terdengar aneh, tapi hanya ada dua tiket. Apa maksudnya itu?

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan menonton bersama Sehun saja, aku tidak akan mengganggu kencan kalian. Selamat bersenang-senang!"

Jongin menepuk bahu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan sebelum melenggang pergi. Dan Chanyeol membutuhkan waktu beberapa detik untuk dapat mencerna situasi sebelum ia berbalik dan berteriak pada Jongin.

"Ini bukan kencan! Yah, Kim Jongin! Jangan asal bicara."

Namun Jongin sudah terlalu jauh dan tidak peduli atas teriakan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berbalik menghadap Baekhyun dengan telinganya yang memerah menahan malu.

"Jangan dengarkan anak itu. Dia suka berbicara asal," ucap Chanyeol kaku.

Baekhyun hanya dapat menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus merespon karena otaknya sendiri sudah memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ia buat sendiri. Tapi ia memilih untuk tidak terlalu berharap.

Jadi, malam itu Chanyeol menjemput Baekhyun dan keduanya meluncur ke gedung bioskop. Mereka membeli popcorn dan minuman, lalu masuk ke teater dan menonton film. Tidak ada gandengan tangan, hanya ada rasa takjub dan tawa. Dan Chanyeol rasa itu lebih baik.

Perjalanan pulang dari bioskop lebih hening daripada saat mereka berangkat. Mungkin karena mereka masih terkesima dengan filmnya dan memutar kembali adegannya di dalam otak mereka. Sampai di depan rumah Baekhyun, akhirnya salah satu dari mereka memecah keheningan.

"Terima kasih atas ajakannya, Chanyeol," ucap Baekhyun sungguh-sungguh.

Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya. "Tidak masalah. Filmnya bagus, dan aku tahu dari dulu kau ingin segera menontonnya."

Baekhyun hanya bergumam. Kemudian ia mendongak dan tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

"Pulanglah, ini sudah semakin larut. Aku tidak mau mendengar alasan besok kau tidak masuk karena sakit atau bangun kesiangan."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan membalas senyum Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengacak pelan rambut lelaki di depannya itu.

"Baiklah, aku pulang. Selamat malam, Baekhyun! Semoga tidurmu nyenyak."

Chanyeol sudah menghilang dari pandangannya, tapi ia masih merasakan hangat tangan Chanyeol yang mengusap kepalanya. Perlahan ia menyentuh puncak kepalanya dan mengulum senyumnya, lalu memutuskan untuk segera masuk ke rumah sebelum pipinya semakin memanas.

Malam itu Baekhyun mendapat satu pesan dari Chanyeol untuk segera tidur, ucapan selamat malam, dan… mimpi yang indah. Baekhyun tersenyum dalam hati, berharap agar seseorang datang ke dalam mimpinya.

Seharian ini memang mendung. Dari pagi, matahari tidak menampakkan sinarnya dan angin bertiup cukup kencang. Sudah bisa dipastikan hari ini akan hujan. Maka dari itu Baekhyun sudah mempersiapkan payung untuk dibawanya ke sekolah.

"Baekhyun!"

Lelaki yang disebut namanya itu menoleh, mendapati Jongin yang berlari ke arahnya sembari melambaikan tangan. Baekhyun yang hendak memasuki gerbang sekolah pun terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Selamat pagi, Jongin."

Jongin memamerkan senyumnya yang manis. Ia melihat ke sekeliling dan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Mana Chanyeol?" tanyanya.

"Oh." Baekhyun juga menyadari ia belum bertemu Chanyeol. Padahal biasanya mereka akan berpapasan di jalan atau Chanyeol akan menunggu Baekhyun di depan gerbang sekolah hanya untuk berjalan bersama.

"Aku belum melihatnya," jawabnya jujur.

"Tumben," gumam Jongin. "Oh ya, bagaimana kencanmu kemarin?"

Mendengar kata 'kencan' sontak membuat pipi Baekhyun merona. Apakah yang seperti tadi malam pantas disebut dengan kencan?

"Itu bukan kencan…"

"Hei!" seruan lantang datang dari belakang keduanya, diikuti dengan lengan yang merangkul mereka.

"Chanyeol! Baru saja aku membicarakanmu," ucap Jongin.

"Ada apa membicarakanku?" Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya.

"Tidak… aku hanya penasaran dengan kencan kalian kemarin," celetuk Jongin sambil menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Ah- itu… itu sama sekali bukan kencan! Kau ini bicara sembarangan, Kim Jongin!" seru Chanyeol sebelum mengetatkan rangkulannya pada Baekhyun. "Iya kan, Baek?"

Baekhyun hanya dapat mengerjapkan matanya mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol.

 _Bukan kencan…_

"Baekhyun?" panggil Jongin.

"Apa? Ah iya, itu bukan kencan. Kita hanya menonton biasa," sahut Baekhyun gugup.

"Begitu, ya?" Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya. Baekhyun menatap ke arah Jongin yang balas menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun menghela napas pendek dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu?" ledek Chanyeol. "Sana kencan dengan Sehun."

Pagi itu berakhir dengan keributan antara Chanyeol dengan Jongin, dan Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Baek!"

Suara yang sudah sangat familiar di telinganya itu membuatnya menoleh ke arah pintu kelas. Kepala Chanyeol terlihat di sana, melongok ke dalam kelas Baekhyun. Ini jam istirahat, dan sudah menjadi rutinitas Chanyeol untuk mengajak Baekhyun ke kantin.

Sebelum beranjak dari bangkunya, Baekhyun mengambil kotak makannya dari dalam tas dan membawanya.

"Kau bawa bekal?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ini…"

"Padahal aku mau mentraktirmu makan siang. Ada menu baru di kantin."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, kemudian berjalan mendahului Chanyeol.

"Ya sudah, ayo."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya melihat sikap Baekhyun yang aneh. Namun ia memutuskan untuk segera menyusul sahabatnya itu.

Sesampainya di kantin, Chanyeol memesan satu porsi menu baru untuk Baekhyun. Tidak peduli bahwa Baekhyun sudah membawa bekal makanannya sendiri dari rumah. Ia nanti yang akan memakan bekal Baekhyun, ia tidak mau tahu.

Chanyeol mendorong piring berisi menu pesanannya ke hadapan Baekhyun.

"Ini, cobalah! Dijamin enak."

Baekhyun menatap ke arah piring berisi nasi kari dan daging yang memang terlihat lezat itu. Ia tidak sadar Chanyeol sudah menarik kotak makannya dan meletakannya di hadapannya.

"Kau bawa apa sih?" tanya Chanyeol sembari membuka kotak makan Baekhyun.

Mendengar itu Baekhyun buru-buru mendongakkan kepalanya dan melebarkan mata, kemudian berusaha menjangkau kotak makannya.

"Tunggu-"

Tapi Chanyeol sudah membuka penutup kotak makan itu dan melihat isinya. Sontak Chanyeol terdiam. Isinya nasi, sayur-sayuran, daging, dan… apa itu? Mata lebar, telinga lebar?

"Kenapa ini terlihat seperti aku?"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak, merutuki kebodohan sahabatnya itu.

"Kebetulan saja," ucapnya pendek.

"Tapi, coba lihat Baekhyun! Matanya lebar seperti mataku. Dan telinganya! Ini adalah telingaku. Ibumu membuatkan bekal ini untukku?"

Chanyeol sekarang memfokuskan tatapannya pada Baekhyun.

"Atau jangan-jangan… kau yang…"

"Sudah, jangan banyak bicara. Makan saja."

Baekhyun memotong ucapan Chanyeol dan beralih mengambil sumpitnya untuk makan. Chanyeol tidak melontarkan kata-kata lagi dan memilih untuk diam sambil perlahan-lahan mencicipi bekal makanan Baekhyun yang dibuat khusus untuknya. Hati Chanyeol menghangat. Baekhyun membuatkan bekal untuknya.

"Ini enak!" seru Chanyeol seraya mengacungkan jempolnya. Baekhyun hanya bisa memberikan senyum kecil, dalam hati merasa lega Chanyeol menyukai masakannya. Ia berjanji akan belajar memasak lagi dan membuatkan makanan kesukaan Chanyeol.

Dugaannya benar, pulang sekolah sore itu langsung hujan. Dan bukan hujan gerimis melainkan hujan yang sangat lebat dan setiap kali disertai angin. Orang-orang harus rela membiarkan bajunya basah kuyup jika hanya menggunakan paying.

Baekhyun menghela napas, bahunya merosot. Memandangi titik-titik air hujan yang turun dengan cepat dan seakan tanpa henti. Padahal hari ini Baekhyun sudah berencana untuk pulang lebih cepat sebelum hujan turun dan berlatih memasak dengan ibunya. Namun sepertinya ia terpaksa harus mendekam di sekolah hingga hujannya reda. Karena jika dengan payung saja agaknya tidak ada gunanya.

"Deras sekali, ya."

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol yang berdiri di sampingnya, bersandar di jendela ruang kelasnya. Angin dari luar membelai wajah dan rambutnya, membuatnya sedikit berantakan. Tapi entah mengapa Baekhyun serasa terhipnotis dengan wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat tenang seperti ini. Biasanya wajah anak itu penuh dengan ekspresi, sangat kekanak-kanakkan, dan terkadang menyebalkan. Tapi melihat wajahnya yang setenang permukaan air, membuat hatinya damai. Membuatnya ingin mengulurkan tangannya dan…

"Baek, kau kedinginan?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba menoleh ke arahnya. Dan Baekhyun tidak sadar ia benar-benar mengulurkan sebelah tangannya. Seketika ia menarik kembali tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat dengan tangannya yang lain.

"Mau coklat panas?" tawarnya dengan senyum yang biasa ia pamerkan. Dan Baekhyun benci hal itu.

"Ini masih hujan," ucap Baekhyun pelan.

"Tidak apa. Kau bawa payungmu, kan? Aku pinjam sebentar."

Sebelum Baekhyun sempat untuk mencegah, Chanyeol sudah mendapatkan payung Baekhyun dan berlari keluar kelas. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang menerobos derasnya hujan dari balik jendela, memerhatikan punggungnya yang basah karena ia tidak benar-benar menempatkan payung itu di atas kepalanya.

"Dasar bodoh."

Beberapa menit kemudian Chanyeol kembali dengan coklat panas di tangannya.

"Coklat panas pesanan Byun Baekhyun sudah datang!"

Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol dan mengambil alih payungnya kemudian menaruhnya begitu saja di lantai. Ia memberikan jaketnya pada Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak kedinginan, Baek."

"Lihat punggungmu. Basah kuyup seperti itu. Kau akan sakit."

Chanyeol hanya menyimpan senyumnya melihat Baekhyun yang mengomel kecil seperti itu. Ia terlihat manis.

"Kau mendengarku tidak?" seru Baekhyun.

Namun Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil sembari menyodorkan gelas kertas berisi coklat panas ke hadapan Baekhyun.

"Minumlah."

Baekhyun mendengus kecil sebelum akhirnya mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih gelas itu. Hangat menjalar di telapak tangannya saat ia menyentuh sisi gelas itu.

"Hangat…" gumamnya lirih. "Chanyeol, taruh tanganmu di sini."

Baekhyun mengisyaratkan sahabatnya untuk ikut memegang gelas itu. Dengan ragu Chanyeol menaruh tangannya di atas tangan mungil milik Baekhyun, menggenggamnya dengan erat.

 _Begini lebih hangat…_

Air hujan yang turun seakan tiada habisnya. Baekhyun hampir tertidur memerhatikan tetesan air yang jatuh. Sepertinya ia akan terjebak di sini selamanya.

"Hei, mau menerobos hujan?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. "Kau gila?"

"Lebih baik aku gila daripada harus mati kedinginan di sini," balas Chanyeol.

Dan akhirnya dengan payung milik Baekhyun, keduanya berlari menerjang hujan yang bagaikan pisau tajam menusuk kulit. Mereka berlari dan berlari di tengah hujan deras. Tapi Baekhyun merasa hangat. Lengan Chanyeol mendekap erat tubuh mungilnya. Ia sama sekali tidak terkena air hujan. Tapi sisi tubuh Chanyeol yang lain benar-benar basah kuyup.

"Chanyeol…"

Akhirnya mereka sampai di halte bus untuk menunggu bus mereka datang. Chanyeol mengibaskan rambutnya yang basah terkena air hujan. Lalu menyusul Baekhyun yang lebih dulu duduk di bangku halte. Chanyeol memerhatikan sahabatnya yang menggigil kedinginan. Ia tahu Baekhyun tidak tahan dengan dingin. Jadi ia mengambil satu tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya erat lalu membawanya ke depan mulutnya, meniupkan napas yang terasa hangat di kulit sebelum menggosok telapak tangan Baekhyun.

"Hangat?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk singkat, membiarkan Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya. Sebenarnya bukan itu yang membuatnya hangat. Tapi sikap sahabatnya itulah yang entah mengapa membuat pipinya memanas.

Hening yang hanya terisi dengan suara rintik air hujan akhirnya terpecah oleh Chanyeol.

"Baek."

"Hm?"

Baekhyun belum sempat mencerna apapun saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat sekaligus lembut menyentuh bibirnya yang dingin. Menit berlalu, dan Baekhyun merasa otaknya membeku. Entah karena udara dingin atau apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia hanya bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang berpacu semakin cepat.

Saat Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, barulah Chanyeol menarik dirinya. Ia terlihat sama bingungnya dengan Baekhyun. Kemudian ia beranjak menjauhkan dirinya dari Baekhyun.

"Ma- maaf."

"Chan-"

"Busnya sudah datang," potong Chanyeol lalu segera berdiri dan melompat ke dalam bus tanpa menoleh lagi kepada Baekhyun.

Sore itu berakhir dengan ganjil. Mereka tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Hanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Saat bus mereka sampai di tempat pemberhentian Chanyeol, lelaki itu juga langsung melompat turun. Bukan kebiasaan Chanyeol. Itu sangat bukan Chanyeol. Setidaknya lelaki itu akan melambai pada Baekhyun, dan jangan lupa senyum bodohnya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak mendapatkannya.

Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya dengan lelah. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya, menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ingatannya memutar kembali kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Saat Chanyeol menciumnya. Ya, sahabatnya menciumnya. Tepat di bibir.

Tanpa sadar jari-jari Baekhyun meraba bibirnya. Dan ia merekahkan senyum kecil. Entahlah, ini aneh. Tapi ia merasa senang.

Esoknya Baekhyun lagi-lagi tidak menjumpai Chanyeol. Tidak di bus, di halte, maupun di gerbang sekolah. Ia tidak menjumpai anak itu di manapun. Ia malah bertemu lagi dengan Jongin yang memakai masker dan berkali-kali bersin.

"Hei, Jongin," panggilnya.

"Ah, Baek- hatchi!" Jongin bersin hingga membungkukkan badannya.

"Astaga, kau nekat menerobos hujan kemarin?"

Lelaki itu menyedot ingusnya. "Iya, hehe. Aku ingin segera bermain video game dengan Sehun. Jadi, yah…"

"Dasar kau ini," cibir Baekhyun.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Aku lihat kemarin kau masih bertahan di sini bersama Chanyeol."

"Iya," jawabnya singkat.

"Lalu? Ke mana anak itu? Aku tak melihatnya lagi denganmu."

Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku juga tidak tahu."

Sebenarnya ia khawatir jika Chanyeol sakit karena kehujanan kemarin kemudian tidak masuk sekolah. Tapi kenapa Chanyeol juga tidak menghubunginya sama sekali?

"Ayo masuk, Baekhyun!"

Ajakan Jongin akhirnya menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya dan mereka melangkah memasuki gerbang sekolah.

Baekhyun sempat melongok ke dalam kelas Chanyeol namun tak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan anak itu di sana.

 _Sudahlah, nanti saja aku mencarinya._ Baekhyun menghela napas berat.

Hingga datang waktu istirahat, Baekhyun mengeluarkan kotak makannya. Ia membuatkan makanan kesukaan Chanyeol yang mengharuskannya untuk bangun pagi-pagi buta dan sedikit memaksa ibunya untuk mengajarinya.

Lelaki mungil itu melangkahkah kakinya menuju kantin, berharap akan menemukan Chanyeol di sana. Namun ia menangkap sosok tinggi dengan jaket yang berjalan lesu ke arah ruang kesehatan. Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya.

"Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun berani bersumpah ia melihat Chanyeol menoleh ke arahnya. Tapi bukannya berhenti atau menghampiri Baekhyun, lelaki itu malah mempercepat langkahnya dan masuk ke ruang kesehatan. Seakan-akan tidak sadar akan keberadaan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Ia merasa sedikit kesal namun ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyusul Chanyeol.

Ruang kesehatan terlihat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa tempat tidur dengan tirai tertutup yang menandakan ada orang di dalamnya. Baekhyun mengamati lantai ruangan itu dan dengan segera menemukan sepatu Chanyeol yang sangat dihapalnya. Hati-hati ia melangkah menuju bilik Chanyeol dan berhenti di depan tirai yang tertutup.

Entah mengapa ia merasa ragu untuk mengulurkan tangannya dan menyibakkan tirai itu. Chanyeol bertingkah sangat aneh, dan Baekhyun tidak terbiasa akan hal itu. Ia takut sesuatu akan terjadi, atau bahkan telah terjadi tanpa ia ketahui. Ia sangat takut.

Dengan sedikit gemetar Baekhyun membuka tirai itu dan mendapati Chanyeol berbaring di atas tempat tidur, memunggunginya. Baekhyun mendekat ke sisi tempat tidur.

"Chanyeol," panggilnya pelan. Begitu pelan hingga mungkin hanya telinganya sendiri yang dapat mendengarnya.

"Chanyeol," panggilnya lagi. Kali ini lebih keras. Tapi tidak ada jawaban.

"Aku tahu kau tidak tertidur-"

"Aku ingin istirahat. Pergilah."

Ucapan dingin yang terlontar dari mulut Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tercekat. Ia terdiam beberapa saat, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Lalu pandangannya terjatuh pada kotak makannya.

"Ini makan siang untukmu. Makanlah supaya kau merasa lebih baik."

Setelah mengatakan dua kalimat singkat itu, Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan pergi dari ruangan.

Chanyeol menunggu beberapa saat sebelum bangkit dari posisinya, memastikan bahwa Baekhyun sudah benar-benar pergi dari sana. Ia melirik ke arah meja di samping tempat tidur di mana Baekhyun meletakkan kotak makannya. Perlahan Chanyeol meraih kotak itu, pening di kepalanya kembali menyerang. Saat ia berhasil menempatkan kotak itu di pangkuannya, Chanyeol membuka penutupnya dan aroma yang khas menguar dari dalam kotak itu.

Sup rumput laut. Kesukaan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Entah mengapa dadanya terasa sesak. Chanyeol yang mengucapkan kalimat dingin padanya, dan menyuruhnya untuk pergi. Padahal Baekhyun hanya ingin melihatnya dan memberikan makanan kesukaannya. Baekhyun hanya khawatir padanya.

Apa yang salah?

Pikiran yang berkecamuk di kepalanya membuatnya tidak menyadari kehadiran Jongin dari arah berlawanan. Jongin memamerkan senyum lebarnya dan berdiam diri di tempat, namun Baekhyun hanya melewatinya tanpa melihat ke arahnya. Pandangannya kosong.

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya dan segera menyusul Baekhyun, menjajari langkah kakinya yang cepat.

"Hei."

Baekhyun tersentak saat ia merasa tepukan di bahunya. Jongin.

"Kau melamun?"

"Ah, aku…"

"Sudah bertemu Chanyeol? Tadi aku berpapasan dengannya dan dia bilang dia sedang tidak enak badan. Kau bisa menemuinya di ruang kesehatan."

"Aku sudah ke sana," sahut Baekhyun singkat.

"Oh…" Jongin menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Jongin, temani aku ke kantin."

Sudah sepuluh menit terlewat dan Jongin hanya memerhatikan Baekhyun yang mengaduk-aduk supnya dengan pandangan tak berminat.

"Kalau kau tidak suka supnya biar aku saja yang makan," ucap Jongin.

Mendengar ledekan Jongin, Baekhyun berhenti mengaduk-aduk supnya dan menghela napas. Biasanya kalau Baekhyun sedang tidak nafsu makan, Chanyeol akan menggunakan segala cara untuk membuatnya tetap makan. Tapi sayangnya Chanyeol tidak ada di sini. Dan justru dialah alasan utama yang membuat Baekhyun tidak berminat untuk menyentuh makanannya.

"Makan saja-"

"Baek." Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menarik lengannya. Baekhyun segera menoleh.

Chanyeol.

Melihat Baekhyun yang mendongak ke arahnya, Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Baekhyun dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Menghindari tatapan mata Baekhyun.

"Pulang sekolah nanti tunggu aku. Ada yang mau aku bicarakan."

Tanpa menunggu respon dari lelaki di depannya, Chanyeol meletakkan kotak makan milik Baekhyun di meja dan berbalik menuju kelasnya. Baekhyun menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh dan sesekali berguncang karena anak itu terbatuk.

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya kembali dan bertemu pandang dengan Jongin. Jongin pura-pura tidak melihat apapun dan kembali melanjutkan makannya. Pandangan Baekhyun beralih ke kotak makannya. Ia membuka penutupnya. Kosong.

Sepanjang pelajaran berikutnya, Baekhyun tidak dapat berkonsentrasi sama sekali. Ia yang biasanya sangat memerhatikan apa yang diucapkan oleh guru di depan kelas mendadak pikirannya tak lagi di sana. Entah melayang ke mana. Sepulang sekolah nanti ada yang Chanyeol ingin bicarakan dengannya. Dan ini membuat Baekhyun cemas. Ia mengantisipasi semua kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi. Bagaimana jika Chanyeol akan menjauhinya? Bagaimana jika Chanyeol akan berhenti menjadi temannya? Baekhyun tidak siap. Ia tidak siap untuk kehilangan sahabatnya itu.

Dengan langkah yang berat Baekhyun menuju taman belakang sekolah. Tempat di mana ia dan Chanyeol biasanya menghabiskan waktu bersama jika mereka tidak ada kelas. Belum ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Chanyeol di sana. Jadi Baekhyun hanya mendudukkan dirinya di bangku taman dan menunggu.

Sebuah tepukan di bahunya membuatnya menolehkan kepalanya. Chanyeol sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Dan rasa cemas kembali melingkupi Baekhyun.

Lelaki jangkung itu beranjak untuk duduk di samping Baekhyun. Ada jarak di antara keduanya. Dan Baekhyun pun menyadari itu.

Hening yang cukup lama. Hingga akhirnya salah satu dari keduanya membuka suara.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sudah membaik. Ini bukan apa-apa."

"Maafkan aku. Gara-gara aku-"

"Baek," panggil Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun langsung menghentikan kalimatnya. Ia tahu ini saatnya. "Ya?"

"Masalah kemarin." Chanyeol menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya dengan keras. "Lupakan saja."

Seakan ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya, Baekhyun menanyakan lagi apa yang barusan dikatakan sahabatnya itu.

"Apa?"

Kali ini Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya ke arah Baekhyun, menatap wajah lelaki itu dengan tatapannya yang serius.

"Sore itu. Saat aku menciummu. Aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sedang aku pikirkan dan melakukan itu. Kau tidak marah, kan?"

Tidak… tentu saja tidak…

Tapi Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk melupakan kejadian itu? Bagaimana bisa ia melupakannya?

"Baek?" panggil Chanyeol.

"Ah, aku…" Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana harus merespon. Ia merasa… entahlah. Kecewa?

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu pada sahabatku sendiri."

Hal bodoh.

Mencium Baekhyun adalah hal bodoh.

Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, Baekhyun seketika berdiri dari duduknya.

"Maaf, Chanyeol. Ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan."

Tanpa menggubris panggilan Chanyeol untuk menahannya, Baekhyun terus saja melangkahkan kakinya tanpa tahu arah tujuannya. Ia hanya ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu. Ia ingin pergi menjauhi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghapus kasar bulir-bulir air mata yang jatuh dari sudut matanya dengan bagian belakang tangannya. Tidak, ia tidak boleh menangis. Tapi hatinya terasa sangat sakit.

 _Park Chanyeol. Kau benar-benar bodoh._


End file.
